Still Not Too Old To Die Young
by maureenumholtz
Summary: Terrified after running into Prince Nuada in New York, Maureen Umholtz tries to escape the elf prince of Bethmoora only to be taken to his home and forced to become his queen. Prince NuadaxOC oneshot OOC Prince Nuada


For the first time in her life Maureen Umholtz was truly afraid. She stared up at the figure standing above her and tried in vain to suppress her tremor of fear. It was late, past midnight, and she had been hurrying home from the small book shop she owned and had decided to take the short cut past the bridge. Since she was young her father had always warned her not to take that path when it was dark but in her haste she'd blocked out his words. She had been walking quickly, her eyes scanning the shadows, so she hadn't seen him right in front of her. She'd run into to his back and fallen straight down to the ground.

Despite growing up in New York and seeing all sorts of people on a daily basis Maureen wasn't prepared for this man. When he whipped around and stepped into the light Maureen hadn't been able to hide her gasp.

He looked down at her as his mouth formed a sneer. Maureen stared at him. His skin was white. Not just pale but literally a chalky white and he had what looked like intricate scars on his face. They traveled across his forehead and cheekbones in a swirling pattern that reminded Maureen of the tribal tattoos that had been so popular a few years ago. His hair was platinum, nearly as light as his skin and fell regally past his shoulders, even longer than her own. But it wasn't his skin or hair that captivated Maureen's attention. It was his eyes. They were a pale golden color and seemed to glow from within. Try as she might she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"You should be more careful girl." He said in a much calmer voice than she expected. From the anger showing through his expression she had expected him to yell at her.

Maureen shook herself out of her daze, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"No, I expect you didn't. This is not the safest place to be at night, you know." He chuckled.

Maureen titled her head and studied him further. He had a hint of an accent that she couldn't place. "I know that." She said.

He looked at her carefully, "This city, have you lived here long?"

Maureen wrinkled her brow. Why was this man making small talk?

"My whole life." She finally answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You have no accent. Not like the others." He told her.

Maureen nodded, "Yeah, try growing up in New York without the accent. You wouldn't believe how cruel people can be when they think you aren't one of them." She had never been able to explain or live down that fact that she had no true New York accent.

The man's eyes darkened, "I know exactly how cruel humans can be."

"You say that as if you aren't one." Maureen chimed, then instantly regretted her quick tongue.

He looked at her dangerously, "You insult me by even suggesting it."

This conversation was getting way too strange for Maureen. "I better get going." She said as she started to push herself off of the ground.

He reluctantly extended his hand to help her. "What is your name girl?"

Maureen grabbed his hand and rose to her feet, "I'm not a girl; I'm 27 for crying out loud. And my name is Maureen."

Maureen realized that he had frozen the moment their hands met. He was looking between her hand and her eyes with an odd expression on his face.

"That is not your name." he said softly.

"Of course it is." She said trying to laugh as his grip on her hand tightened.

"No, it is not." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Let go of me please." Maureen asked, very afraid of what this man could do to her.

He shook his head, "You are her." He whispered, almost as if he was in awe.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let go of me."

"I cannot." He said resolutely but she could tell he wasn't exactly happy with the thought. "You must come with me."

"What?" Maureen exclaimed, "No!"

"You must. You are her." He said as he began to pull her gently with him.

Maureen fought. She kicked and screamed and tried to get away but his grip on her hand never loosened. Either he was incredibly strong or she was weak. Finally he picked her up and carried her. She beat her arms against him and yelled for help the entire time but no one came to her aide. She continued to yell as he carried her to an alley way and into a slaughter house.

He must have become tired of her screaming because he raised his voice for one moment. "Quiet!" he demanded as his arms tightened around her like a vice.

Maureen didn't listen to him; she continued to scream. Did he really think she was going to let him abduct her without a fight?

She was stunned into a momentary silence when they arrived at a large circular door. The metal work alone looked like it had taken years to complete. He twisted a combination into the panel to the right of it and they both watched it slowly open.

"Oh my God." Maureen whispered when the door had disappeared to reveal the people inside. No, she told herself, not people. Her eyes darted from left to right as she felt panic engulf her.

'I'm going to die down here.' The words echoed through her mind and she had to close her eyes to block out the sight of the horrible creatures. When she finally opened them again she looked up at the man.

He was looking at her calmly, with interest. "Welcome home." He said with the slightest smirk, but Maureen saw the cruelty, the mocking behind it.

Maureen felt her heart begin to beat wildly and from the look in his eyes she knew the man felt it too. The last thing she saw was his intent gaze before everything faded to black.


End file.
